2017_cohortfandomcom-20200214-history
Handono Ega Paramagarjitro
"Kill It!!l" - Ega's favorite quote '''Handono Ega Paramagarjitro '''is an aspiring psychologist who have developed several programs in to building soft-skills towards orphans. He is known for creating lectures, activities, and presentations made towards orphans to help them build up social, academical, and independent skills. "Ega" is also known for his creative techniques in flirting with any girl. During his studies in year 11, he suffered a lot of disease, which lead him to be absent for several months, delaying his studies and missing exams. He got involved in a lot of movies made by Liam John Grayson, and once wrote his own movie, "Not Once Not Forever". Freshman year Relationships Ignatius Braniditya Rivaldi The Furious Five Formation Ega's early days in TM, he was assigned to start his studies under the supervision of a science and maths teacher. During his course of study, he stumbled upon four other great warriors that soon form an organization, naming their team, The Furious Five. The initial team Standard Level Biology During the course of his study, IB provided its student with a choice they have to made in year 12. The students have to decide which level of study they want to proceed within their decided subject. Ega, chose to study biology back in year 10, he then proceeded to continue his study in biology even up until the day he left Tunas Muda. In year 12, he, among with his friends Carlo and Jeffry concluded that they will continue their study in biology by joining the standard level course. Even by consciously choosing an easier path to continue their biology study, Ega and his friends were bombarded with the extremely difficult biology quiz, homework, assignments, and the insultingly painful internal assignment. In a galaxy not so far away, three midget lords decided to join forces and banged at each others wives until they all died, but that have nothing to do with Ega's journey with sensei Victor, the great bio-overlord who was assigned to handle Ega, Carlo, and Jeffry, though also teaching the numerous higher level students, that's a completely different story... a weird one as well, i must say. Sensei Victor is vicious. He once made Aldi, the heir of the Bramananditiya royal family throne, cried. He pushed Aldi to the point he made Aldi able to possess complex emotion. His voice is greater than those owned by Vicky, his screamed could tear mountains in half. Contrary to modern belief, he never sliced a cloud in half using his scream, in fact, his scream caused a lightning to be cut in half, saving his village. This is the sensei Ega would be studying with for two years. Unlike Carlo and Jeffry, Ega does not posses any spells, nor did he even have the capability to form any spells using his will. Jeffry with his great mitochondrial communication is able to listen, smell, see, taste, feel the smallest detail present near him, he's able to pinpoint any weak spot at any certain entity, back in year 10, he used his special ability to break rocks, only by using his dick. Carlo on the other hand does not fight, instead, he summons creatures using harmonies that he produced with any instrument. He once accidentally summoned the demon of Ibnu by pissing on a rock, creating a pitch-perfect C-sharp. Ega, does not posses any ability to do so. However, due to his not-so-great journey in Biology, he studied what Carlo nor Jeffry did not master. The art of fighting using fists. Unlike Jeffry who blows his opponent using several attacks, Ega is able to hit any enemy with just one single blow. He studied the martial arts of WASHA, a great self defense technique whom thought to be extinct. Ega possesses the great power of WASHA, granting him strength beyond human, even beyond neanderthals. Ega's journey with Carlo and Jeffry is always rocky, as his time serving the great Bio-lord proved this claim. Ega nearly died during every test being brought up by Victor, his skin, stronger than titanium, cannot withstand attacks being made by Victor. Yet, every defeat Ega experienced is an opportunity he and his friends took as a lesson. However, Carlo doesn't seem to show any interest on continuing his study in biology, thus causing an internal dispute between Carlo and Ega. Though Ega finally convinced Carlo to stay, he nearly died because of Carlo. If it wasn't for Jeffry's aid, Ega would've end up being haram hamburger meat. Ega pushed Carlo, nearly causing him to turn, cruddy. Though settled, their hatred towards each other remains unclear, many have speculated they still fight each other on alley ways, many have theorized they partake on gay sex. That is what people think, the fact however, is very much in contrary to modern belief. Ega and Carlo, together with Jeffry, continued their path peacefully, as a team. As individuals, that's a different story. Ega got a lot of literal injuries and disease throughout his journey. He was diagnosed with crippling depression stage Z - niner niner, a disease so lethal it took sensei Victor to come to his aid. Besides being a great fighter, Victor is a highly talented medical warrior who have saved countless lives. Ega, is one of those lives he saved. What Ega have learned from studying with sensei Victor is simple, studying biology is a pain, but learning biology is beauty. The journey he crossed was far from being fun, but it is greatly memorable for him. Sensei Victor, on the other hand, failed his mission. His goal was simple, to be defeated by his own students. Ega, nor his teammates, never did succeed to win a fight against Victor, they surely put on a fight, but never won. Ega proved to be a great fighter, as he was able to even injure Victor, not by offensively attacking him, but by defending his comrades using his titanium-hard skin. Leaving a dent on Ega's body, Victor's hand was injured. There was a time Ega and his friends needed to fight sensei Victor, as it was Victor's instruction to do so. The battle began very messy and unorganized. All three fighters attacked head on without even thinking. Until Carlo, the smartest of all three came up with a strategy. Victor saw Ega in the open, foolishly, Ega charged him. Victor then charged him back. Throwing a punch at Ega resulted Victor's realization that the Ega he punched was in fact, an illusion summoned by Carlo. Victor quickly re positioned himself but failed to reach his final position, because of the fact that the illusion is not a diversion, but a bait to lure him to a trap. From the ground below Ega ripped the soils and latched his grip onto the foot of the confused Victor. Childishly, they never thought Victor would be able to easily destroy the ground and forced Ega to come out of his hiding. Then again, it was an illusion summoned by the great summoner of Pasar Barou, Carlo. From the back of Victor's head, there he saw, Ega finally charging at him. This is obviously another illusion formed by Carlo, or so he thought. When the punch landed on Victor, it was real. It was no illusion, Carlo tricked Victor to think it was, but it was in fact, an actual Ega. Ega's punched caused Victor to fall upon the hole he made when he dragged Ega's illusion from the ground. He fell, in to the ground, which was actually, a dark tunnel. A tunnel quickly dug and shaped using Jeffry's speed. Once in that hole, the darkness blinds the eyes of Victor. Foolish, it would be easy for Victor to just tear the ground open once more, but, Jeffry was there. Using his enhanced vision, Jeffry striked Victor using his skills studied at LIPI. Jeffry was no match in the end, he knows what he had to do was not to defeat Victor, but instead to delay him... for Carlo. After Jeffry's defeat underground, the sensei did not climbed back up, he just screamed so loud until the ground breaks and jumped out of it. At the surface, Carlo's summoning was complete. There is no other creature to summon besides Limpin and Rei he could imagine that is as powerful as Victor. Ega and Jeffry was just fighting Victor to delay the summoning, and they both succeeded. In the end though, Victor tore both Limpin and Rei to shreds. In a desperate attempt, Carlo moved on to plan Bravo, he threw a smoke screen. Ega did not know this part of the plan. After the smoke cleared, Ega is surprised how idiotic Carlo was to lose his chance to run. Victor, being a great thinker, knew this is just a clone, and not the real Carlo, as it was obviously an illusion who acts as if it is Carlo. Instead of attacking the Carlo he assumed as a clone, Victor analyzed his terrain to seek for the real Carlo in hiding. Ega, looked at Carlo... could it be? Ega and Jeffry striked at Victor together, but it was no use. Victor easily threw them off, until... he realized the Carlo whom stayed after the smoke screen cleared, was the real Carlo, summoning an even greater spell. To his surprise, the sensei instinctively charged at Carlo. As he grew closer, Carlo suddenly disappeared... it was Ega all along, whom Carlo put a spell upon, to look exactly like him. Victor was surprised, he looked back and saw the Ega he fought before was actually just an illusion all this time... an illusion whom Carlo granted strength. While Victor was confused, Ega punched him right on the nose. Then, where would the real Carlo be? Carlo was hiding. As the smoke screen settled, he then substitute his body with Ega, whom he have disguised to look like himself. Knowing Victor would doubt this, Carlo lets his illusion and Jeffry to strike upon Victor to let the sensei enhance his defense and offense, by doing so, the sensei's senses would also increase. Being able to finally see over Carlo's illusion and realizing it was in fact a real human being. But that human being is not Carlo, it was Ega. Carlo knew if Victor would've just waited and analyzed his terrain, Carlo's hiding spot would be spotted, resulting to the plan's destruction, that is why he instructed his Ega illusion and Jeffry to engage Victor so he would use his reflexes only for combat, he will remain incapable to use his senses as a scouting technique, as he is already engaged in combat. With the sensei's senses heightened, Carlo have also calculated how far his sensei's senses would reach, that is why, the smoke was not only to substitute's Carlo's body with Ega's disguised appearance, it was also to let Ega's disguised appearance come closer to Victor. As he runs away to safety, which in fact, was beneath him. The hole Jeffry dug. All this time Carlo was hiding beneath Victor as he surfaced, because his heightened senses would be block underground, his sense of smell would be block by all the soils covering Carlo, if Victor was given time to analyze the terrain, then he would soon smell beyond the soil, where Carlo was hiding. This time, as Victor layed on the ground, Ega stared at the body of Victor laying on the ground. Ega land a punch on his sensei's body, making him fall into the ground, and as he lay underground, Ega quickly jumped to Carlo and brought him back to the surface. With Carlo being able to cast a summoning spell again, he quickly summoned a ton of kulis to refurbished the destroyed ground so it would be like it was once again. Ega stayed in place and help to quicken the pace to bury his sensei, they finally succeed, Carlo used all his remaining will to bury Victor, Ega is out of energy, and Jeffry is also running out of power. As their sensei buried underground, they all rest. By nature, Jeffry's senses would always be high, and as he rest, it gets heightened, as he focus, it can sense even further away. Just like if Victor analyzed his terrain, Jeffry's senses would also be tremendously detailed. As he rest, his sense of smell played its part, even the slightest aroma made by an atom is visible for Jeffry... in shock, Jeffry uncovered the disturbing truth. The man they buried is not Victor. It was an illusion made by Carlo to mimic every detail to be exactly like sensei Victor, Carlo, betrayed the team. The Carlo who's currently resting with Ega and Jeffry, was in fact, a summoned illusion known as a tempest double, an exact replica of the one who summons it, which is why it could perform the same spells Carlo could've summoned. Ega being told about this, was in shock, and the tempest double quickly banished himself. As the tempest double left, it was revealed that Carlo was watching them from afar, waiting until both Jeffry and Ega ran out of energy, he proceeds to approach both Jeffry and Ega. Carlo calculated Jeffry's sense radius before the fight, he also studied the details of Victor, thus creating a tempest double of Victor. Carlo could only summon two tempest double, those he chose to be, are himself and Victor. If Carlo forces a third tempest double, then he would die. Carlo knows the limits of his friends, but he knows his limits even better, he was able to completely summon the perfect clone of himself, but he could not summon an exact replica of Victor, though he comes extremely close to make it exact, but his flaws was the odor made by Victor's tempest double, which lead to Jeffry's realization. All this time, the fighting was just to simply waste both Jeffry's and Ega's energy. Ega and Jeffry stared as the real Carlo approach, looking at their inevitable death. They both hold hands and anal for the last time, before Carlo summoned a great demon lord... Carlo came closer and started to move his lips. Ega asked Jeffry what was Carlo trying to say, as he was quite far from Carlo and could not hear what Carlo just stated previously. Jeffry, on the other hand refused to listen to what Carlo had to say, but he's capable to read lip movements... Jeffry inadvertently listened to what Carlo stated. Ega asked Jeffry what Carlo's statement was. Jeffry looked towards Ega, granting him a grim dark look, expressionless on the oustide, but Ega could interpret that the stare Jeffry showed him was Jeffry's grim dark look. Jeffry tried to catch a breath once more, before telling Ega what Carlo just stated... Jeffry, finally able to catch his breath and regain his energy to speak, repeated what Carlo stated for Ega. "It's just a prank bro". Filmography